<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Crazy Martian by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998092">One Crazy Martian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Alien Force - Freeform, Canon Era, F/M, Fire Magic, Planet Power, Priestesses, Purification, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and his friends find a girl who takes on an entire Highbreed nest with ease! She turns the DNAliens into humans and takes down the Highbreed. Ben is impressed and attracted by the legendary Sailor Mars!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hino Rei/Ben Tennyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Planet Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben was facing a nest of DNAliens when something strange happened.</p><p>A girl appeared, wearing what appeared to be a red school uniform.</p><p>“Get out of the way!” She yelled and ran toward the nest.</p><p>“Oh great, another Plumber’s Kid.” Kevin said.</p><p>“I don’t think she was.” Gwen said. “She didn’t seem alien at all, but she didn’t seem human either. There was a LOT of magic in her. Magic I’ve never seen before.”</p><p>“Do you think she’s an Anodite?” Ben asked.</p><p>“No, the magic is different. It’s so pure.” Gwen said.</p><p>There was fire and yelling from the nest.</p><p>“There’s a HighBreed in there.” Ben said, and pressed his Omnitrix, turning into Humongousaur. “We can’t let her go this alone.”</p><p>They ran in to find no DNAliens, just unconscious humans and strange pieces of paper on their faces.</p><p>“A purifying scroll.” Gwen said. “Ingenious.”</p><p>“There she is!” Kevin pointed at the girl fighting the Highbreed.</p><p>“MARS PLANET POWER!” The girl yelled, knocking the Highbreed to the ground. “Now get OFF this planet!”</p><p>The Highbreed scrambled to his ship.</p><p>Gwen and Kevin stood there with open mouths.</p><p>“Whoa!” Ben yelled, changing back. “Great job, Mars!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hassle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sailor Mars looked over the newcomers. The one who yelled was the legendary Ben 10.</p><p>“Hmph.” Mars said, changing back to Rei. “For a famous hero, you’re awful late.”</p><p>Kevin started laughing. Those two must be Gwen and Kevin.</p><p>“You three are in the way.” Rei said. “I can handle the invasion myself.”</p><p>“You could get hurt.” Gwen put a hand on her shoulder. Rei started. She hadn’t sensed the Anodite behind her. Formidable.</p><p>“Well.” Rei said. “You, at least, I respect. I will go with you. But I will only listen to you.”</p><p>“Why not us?” Ben said. “I’m a hero, remember?”</p><p>“Hmph!” Rei tossed her hair. “I don’t trust men!”</p><p>Kevin cracked up again.</p><p>Rei turned to Gwen. “I am Rei Hino, and Sailor Mars. You three should have some sort of disguise, or this will threaten your personal lives.”</p><p>“Hey!” Ben vied for her attention again. “I turn into aliens.”</p><p>“And I absorb things; I’m not really recognizable.” Kevin grinned.</p><p>“I...have another form.” Gwen sighed.</p><p>“But you don’t have to!” Kevin said. “Don’t let her talk you into it!”</p><p>“Very well.” Rei said. “This will do for now. But you should all get some ID masks at the very least. For now I will place a spell on your human forms that will keep enemies from harming you or your loved ones. Don’t expect such courtesy from me forever. You people are a hassle.”</p><p>“Geez.” Kevin said.</p><p>Ben was determined to show Rei that he was a hero worthy of her respect! He would teach her not to hate men!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>